Edward and the Playboy Bunny
by SauvignonFierce
Summary: This is a short fic my friends and I made up about what would happen at Halloween. DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY. This is written by somebody who's not a huge Twilight fan. E/J


JACOB'S POV

It was 12:30 am and I was sitting on the old ratty couch in Mike Newton's living room. The cushions sagged under my weight and I threw my head back, surveying the crowded room. The entire population of Forks High was crammed into his house for his annual Halloween party. His parents were out of town so it was stocked with alcohol, even if Charlie did live about 2 blocks away and the noise could clearly be heard. I didn't know why I had been invited, probably Bella's doing, but I showed up grudgingly anyway.

Almost immediately I sat on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest in a very non-inviting way. Bella hadn't even shown up yet. Half of the girls were dressed in to low cut shirts and skin tight jeans and the guys were dressed in bloody t shirts or "scary" costumes. I even saw one guy dressed as a werewolf. It bore no resemblance to an actual werewolf, for his costume had fangs and red eyes, nothing like us.

The music thumped from Mike's speakers dully as I looked to the door, hearing it open over the chatter of conversation.

"Bella! Over here!" I heard Angela yell from across the living room. My ears perked up at the sound of her name. How could just a name get me so excited? I peered over my shoulder at the door where Bella walked through.

My jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a BUNNY costume. A PLAYBOY BUNNY. Her black corset/leotard was tight and showed off her small waist and modest curves. The black fishnets that wrapped themselves around her long legs were so sexy I could hardly believe it. A small fringe of white fur was placed at the top of the corset slightly covering her cleavage. The rabbit ears perched on her head were crooked slightly and one was bent.

Then I smelt it. Him. He was here. My heart thumped faster, which for me was a feat. My heart always sped up when Edward was around, especially when I saw his perfectly chiseled face. His stone cold hand was on her waist protectively. Then I saw what he was wearing. He had on a silk, magenta smoking jacket and loose black slacks. A black cravat was tucked into his jacket and a pipe jutted out of his mouth. Who the hell was he supposed to be?

"Jacob!" Bells shouted at me, waving. She walked over, her black stilettos clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Bells, what the hell are you wearing?" I growled under my breath into her ear.

"Oh, loosen up, Jacob Black! It's Halloween! It's just a costume."

"Yeah but why are you dressed up as a Playboy Bunny?"

"Alice thought it would be cute!" She pouted, locking her jaw and staring at me defiantly.

"Don't get me wrong, Bella! You look beautiful but don't you think it's a little bit revealing?"

"I didn't think you of all people would mind, wolf," Edward hissed, coming up behind Bella.

"And I suppose that makes you Hugh Hefner?" I snorted dryly.

"Yeah. It does," he snapped back. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was he being such a prick? Oh right, because he's always like that.

"I just don't understand why you couldn't go as something a little bit more….normal." I muttered.

"Jacob have you seen the other girls here? They're all wearing things much worse than I am!" She motioned to the other party guests.

"But they aren't my best friends. And I don't care about them being ogled by every guy here."

"Edward won't let anything happen to me, Jacob," I could hear the irritation in my protests in her voice.

"Jacob, leave her alone. Can't you let her have fun for one night?" Edward asked, his arm snaking around her waist. I balled my fists at my side and slid them into my pockets, hoping Edward didn't notice. But of course he would. I couldn't hide anything from those bloodsuckers.

"I've never been the one with a problem with her having fun, Edward." I spat out his name, hating saying it more than almost anything else.

He stared at me out of golden eyes. Beautiful golden eyes….NO. I would not start thinking about him like that again. I shook my head and broke our eye contact.

"Eddie, I'm going to get something to drink. Be nice, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and scurried to the kitchen and joined Angela.

"Jacob, listen," Edward began slowly. "for Bella's sake, I think we should try to be civil towards each other."

I growled at him but nodded solemnly. Bella came over and handed Edward her bunny ears, complaining that they were starting to make the back of her ears sore. She eyed the both of us standing there without any bloodshed and grinned happily.

"Let's talk," he beckoned me outside. Who does he think he is? Beckoning me like a common dog. Stupid vamp. But I followed him and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly tight his ass was.

"I can read your mind you know?" My heart almost stopped beating when he said that.

"What?"

"Everything you're thinking about Bella and about me, I can hear." He turned to me once we were outside.

"And?"

"Well I can't just ignore your comments about my ass." His smirk crept onto his stony features.

"Could you try?" I half pleaded.

"I'm not sure I want to." Why was he suddenly acting nice to me? Like he didn't hate me and like we didn't have a blood feud. Although did it technically count as a blood feud if one of us didn't have blood? Whatever, a thought for another time.

"Edward, why are you not being a jackass?"

"Because I can see what Bella likes in you. You do love her and she needs that confidence." I was bewildered.

"What are you-" I was cut off by his ice cold lips being pressed against mine. I didn't even know what to think. I didn't know if I could think at that time. I'd thought about this moment far too many times. His frozen lips against my fire ones. The elements must have been having a field day with this. His body shifted into mine and we slowly made our way into the woods behind Mike's house. He pushed me roughly against a tree and his hands found their way to my waist. I opened my mouth and it felt as though an ice cube slipped into my mouth but I sucked on that ice cube.

I didn't know if he could actually feel and enjoy this but it didn't stop me from enjoying it. I ran my tongue over his perfect teeth and he actually moaned a little bit.

After a few minutes, we broke away, our bodies still tangled in each other. I panted into his chest, my flushed face quickly cooling down after being pressed to his chest.

"Here," he took Bella's bunny ears out of his pocket and placed them on my head. I scowled and he caught my hand in his.

"Hugh needs a bunny by his side," he smirked and kissed my palm before letting it go and walking inside.

Jerk.


End file.
